


a cinderella story

by Thomas_Shucking_Sangster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Tomlinson as Cinderella, M/M, Male Cinderella, harry styles as prince, louis' sisters as the ugly step-sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Shucking_Sangster/pseuds/Thomas_Shucking_Sangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a larry stylinson one-shot where Louis is Cinderella and harry is the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cinderella story

Cinderella 

 

Louis did not like his life. 

His bitch for a step-mum, with fake boobs, and a lingering moustache. 

his slutty, god-forsaken step-sisters, with too much 'tude and too many boob-tubes.

Ew! nah, he was all for the male population, don't get me wrong, he wasn't against heterosexuality, not at all.

but why his dad decided to marry this slag-bag, he had absolutely no idea.

while his father is out working, his step-sisters lottie and fizzy just slouch upon the couch and bitch about why; "Stacey is such a slut, i mean she slept with Nathan, and then john the next day" and then the reply- which wasn't at all shocking, for Louis anyways- "Eww! Nathan is such a dork, but johns out of her league, euugghh! she's such an attention hore!".

yeah. 

that's his life.

while Louis cleans the floors, doors, ceilings and walls, his step-mum jay, orders him around before she gets bored, cursing at Louis for being such a "fun sponge" because he knows she is just distracting him, trying to get him to slow down his labour, so he would be punished later for doing so.

shes such a bitch.

like Louis has actually had sweet dreams of ruining his fathers marriage. 

he would never actually do it though; his father is so happy, and he loves his father, more than he's ever loved anyone- other than his mother, but he doesn't want to go down that road.

so when jay gets bored of torturing the poor boy- of course checking he is continuing his workload- she takes the girls out shopping. 

well, back to cleaning, sweeping, brushing, dusting, vacuuming, polishing, scrubbing, washing and ironing, he goes.

 

what fresh hell. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

when the girls return, Louis is thrilled. 

yeah. no.

when they are out shopping, is the only time he gets to have some alone time and tick things off his to do list:-

clean, clean, clean, cook, clean, clean... and, well, you get the picture.

the girls ordered Louis to pick up all of their bags, and continued to talk about girl stuff, until Louis heard something about a ball.

ooooh, louis thinks, i love balls. 

(in more than one way).

anyways, Louis listens in on this interaction between the sisters and hears that it is going to start at 10 pm and end at 12:00 am that night.

louis hasn't been to a dance for a while, it could be fun.

"can i come?"

they all turn their prude heads towards the direction from where the small squeak was emitted.

"um. what?" lottie questioned, furrowed look glued to her caterpillar eyebrows.

"may i please come with you" he softly answers, looking to the ground "to the ball..i mean"

they all just look at him before simultaneously bursting into donkey cackles with the occasional snort.

"you, want to come to the ball" fizzy says, wiping her eyes of invading tears, "with us?"

"y-yeah, i guess. if that's okay" he replies shortly.

"Louis go to your room, you will not be joining us this evening" jay says, picking her nails.

"w-why?" he asks disappointedly.

"its a hetrosexual ball you dork" lottie says, laughing.

"oh..okay?" he mumbles as he finishes up cleaning before leaving to his room, still hearing his family sniggering and making crude jokes about him.

it doesn't even affect him, he knows they're all bull-shitters.

when he gets to his room- aka. the cellar- he flops down on his grubby mattress and takes out his diary, writing about how he wishes he could go to the ball and meet the love of his life.

he writes about how its a heterosexual ball and- 

"you do know its not actually a heterosexual ball, its a mixed ball" a voice behind him, interrupts his thoughts.

he turns around slowly, to see and elderly woman dressed entirely in purple.

and glitter.

like lods of it.

"um..who are you?"

"im your lover" she replies sarcastically, wow..sass much?? he thinks- "no. im your fairy god-mother and im going to get your sorry ass to that ball"

"okay?" he questions.

"well don't be too excited, jeez" she sighs,

"sorry, but i don't have anything to wear!" he pouts child-like,

"and that, my child, is why I'm here!!" she beamed.

"huh?"

as his god-mother ignored his questioning, she swishes her wand in ribbon like movements, turning a grubby Louis, into a handsome prince, in a full tux.

man he was pretty hot.

"why don't you look dashing!" she bowed upfront to him, with an over-exaggerated hand gesture.

"thank you" Louis blushed.

"lets go find ourselves a toy-boy, shall we!" the fairy danced gleefully, a hint of mischief in her tone.

Louis chuckled, but he then began frowning- "wait!- i don't have a ride..."- disappointment evident in his words.

"pfft.. if i can make you look hot, can do anything" she magic'd a beautiful carriage with white horses and the sorts.

"wow..- wait what?" he said bewildered, before realising what the old woman muttered.

"what? its the truth..but honestly you look great" she explained, slapping his arse, before growling a- "go get 'em tiger"

he squealed from the gesture but continued to climb into the carriage looking out for any witness' to the happenings.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Louis and his fairy god-mother arrived at the venue, he stared flabbergasted at the castle, obviously not seeing anything like it in his entire life, despite living in a house that the lower-classes would most likely describe as a castle, though Louis knew it not to be his home.

he emerged from the carriage, and stumbled slightly in awe of his surroundings.

when he stepped into the ballroom, swaying, beautiful trains of dresses and skirts flooded the floors; as handsome men in crisp tuxedo's politely asked consent before leading their partners to the core of the room.

she was right; it was a mixed ball. 

men danced with men, women danced with women and they danced with each other.

Louis felt himself loosen up slightly, less tensed and nervous than he was before arriving.

as he approached the most densely occupied area of the room- while soft classical tunes filled the atmosphere, uplifting the boys spirits- he took an exasperated step backwards.

there, in the middle of the commotion, was his two sisters, lingering, waiting for someone eligible to dance with.

of course, both sexes would've approached them already, however, their mother always taught them to "wait for the one who would treat you with the most interest", aka. "wait for the one who has the most money, and is willing to spend it".

Louis really didn't care about how much money the adjacent would have, as long as there's love, what else do you really need?

creeping backwards, not really watching or being careful about where he was stepping, he accidentally stepped onto the silk of a mans tailcoat.

he cried as he fell to the ground, but before he grounded, firm arms cradled him in their arms.

he looked up to his saviour; eyes as green as a secluded forest, the foliage unaffected by the worlds demolition, tumbles and tumbles of chocolate brown curls tossed carelessly- yet in not a careless manner- onto his flawless face. 

"I'm glad i caught you" the man rasped, okay well that was hot, Louis swooned.

"y-yeah...me too?" he squeaked, cursing silently for being so awkward,

"well since we're both conveniently in this position" the man twirled Louis around- 

"would you care to dance?" the man bowed to Louis, he'd never been treated so well, in his life. it was..

nice. 

"of course, why thank you" he played along, chuckling quietly, before the man took his hands and chuckled along with him.

dimples and all.

hot damn.

they danced and twirled and spun and whirled, while they equally learnt things about the latter.

he learnt that the mans name was harry styles and his father was a prince and so harry was a duke, and that he has a sister called Gemma, and a mother called Anne. he knew that harry loved to sing and he listens to opera in his spare time, while either reading or writing poetry.

Louis thought he was sweet.

and hot.

yeah really hot.

after having such a wonderful time with harry, he completely forgot the time, pulling out his nokia-

-yes nokia- he saw the time was 11:55pm, he needed to be home before the fugly sisters and their team captain, archbitch-up of canterbitch

"oh my god!" he squeaked!

"what's happened, are you okay?" 

"i'm-i'm sorry, it was nice meeting you..i have to go"

"wait. LOUIS" harry shouted, while watching a rushed Louis try to escape the ballroom.

on the way up the marble staircase, a distressed Louis weaved in and out of couples dancing and singles mingling, not realising his phone (nokia), had slipped out of his grasp while doing so.

not knowing where Louis had exited, harry scoured the hall, trying to find the lone boy. but instead finding a very used nokia brick lying at the foot of the stairwell.

harry knew this was Louis phone, as Louis already told him that he wasn't as rich as the others in the room, and harry replied kindly that he didn't care about money at all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Louis returned from the ball, he could hear his family at the front entrance while he was at the back entrance (wow, okay).

so Louis quickly ducked to the window of the cellar and lifted it quietly before slipping in.

he rapidly undressed and jumped into his bed, just in time for his step--mother to swing the door open and stumble inside, making sure that he is asleep; and would have enough energy for the next days labour.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

after finding Louis' phone, he found his way back to the family castle, where his father was working in his office.

"father?" harry called, quietly "may i come in?"

"yes, harry, did you have a nice time at the ball?" his father confirmed,

"yea-yeah, its just...do you know a boy called Louis, Louis Tomlinson?" 

"ah! the Tomlinson's, yes, yes, i knew his father, married an awful woman, with two snotty kids!"

"really? where do they live?"

"the crescent square, the bigger house on the left, why ,my son?"

"i was talking to the boy, Louis, he dropped his phone". harry gestured to the devise.

"right well, you could drop it off tomorrow, late dawn" Harry's father finished, going back to his work,

"okay father, goodnight"

"goodnight harry" 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

at his home, the next morning, Louis is cleaning under the furniture and polishing them afterwards, when the doorbell rings.

its not Louis' job to answer the door, in case its someone important.

Louis wasn't important.

then one of the slag-sisters swing open the door to reveal a fresh, clean looking harry in his formal wear, with a shiny device in his grasp.

"hello? is Louis here?" harry questions to the girl in front, who was caked in fake tan and makeup.

"no...but why don't you come in and have a seat, why would you need Louis, when you've got me to talk to!" she beamed, before scurrying off somewhere in the house.

harry notices that the house wasn't too small, and was completely spotless unlike Harry's house-

he was cut off his thinking when he heard a thump and a groan come from behind the couch he was seated on.

a very dishevelled Louis emerged from behind, wearing an apron, which was covered in dust from head to toe, and a duster and waxing sponge in hand.

"Louis , your sister told me you weren't in?"

"h-harry? what are you doing here?" Louis asks frightened, before continues cleaning.

now harry knows why the house is so clean.

"well, i needed to retu-" he was cut off abruptly by s girl carrying two glasses of lemonade, yelling profanities at Louis.

 

"what the hell? get back to cleaning you freak!" she spat,

"sorry Lottie" Louis mumbled, beginning to clean again,

"sorry about Louis, he doesn't know his manners!" she aimed at Louis, while talking to harry.

harry did not like this girl, not just because he was gay, just because she was just a bitch.

"actually, Lottie?, if you don't mind, i would like to speak to Louis" he told her,

"w-what? why?" she answered bewildered,

he walked over to Louis and tapped him on the shoulder.

"yes..oh harry!" Louis beamed,

"I need to give you this" he said, gesturing to the phone in his hand,

 

"oh..i didn't even realise I'd dropped it!, thank you so much!" Louis exclaimed,

"that's very alright, but i wondering if i could take you out-" harry said nervously -"like on a date?"

"w-what? you want to go out..with me?" he stutters exasperated,

"yes, why wouldn't i?" he asks amused,

"well for one, you look like that! and i look like this, you're rich and I'm po-" he was cut off by a pair of firm but soft lips planted upon his.

they moved synchronised in a rhythm that could only be described as true love.

they pulled apart, and harry whispered- "do you believe me now?"

"I should never have doubted you" he whispered back,

 

and they all lived happily ever after. 

 

the end.


End file.
